Dave
Dave is the lead programmer at GameAVision. He is also the center character in most episodes. Most of the episodes' problems center around, and/or are caused by, Dave's impulsive antics. Friends:'Jerry and Clarence(One Sided) '''Foes:'Mary, Clare, Todd, Benny, and Mr. Larrity Overview Dave is a stoner, a hedonist, and an all-around irresponsible person. If it were not for the GameAVision CEO, Mr. Larrity's insanity in his own right, he would probably have been fired a long time ago. Dave often acts on impulse, which often gets him, as well as his coworkers, into trouble. The only things that motivate him are dope, money, and sex (in fact, in the episode “Dave Gets Boobs,” he defines a paycheck as something you “trade for porn and weed”). Relationships Dave, like every other major character at GameAVision, has developed unique relationships with his coworkers. Jerry – Jerry is Dave's friend, but Dave often convinces him to succumb to sinful pleasures. Despite his relationship as “friend,” Dave often treats Jerry with little respect (but still more than Mary). Mr. Larrity – Dave's relationship with Mr. Larrity is more than just employer and employee; Dave is the only one who has demonstrated the ability to persuade Larrity on a regular basis. Larrity has more respect for Dave than any other programmer, and even refers to Dave as the “star programmer of GameAVision.” Dean – Dave is one of the few on the show who seems to know how to manipulate Dean. He has often used Dean's stupidity to his, and others', advantage, convincing him to do whatever he wants. Todd – Dave's relationship with Todd is roughly the same as everyone else's relationship with him; that relationship being contempt. Black Steve – Dave is the only one besides Mr. Larrity that has not shown any signs of fear of Black Steve. Their relationship is the most normal-headed of any of Dave's relationships. Mary – Dave is a devout womaniser, and therefore despises Mary's feminist attitude. Mary often tries to thwart Dave's plans, but to no avail. The closest Mary got to catching Dave with his hand in the cookie jar was in the episode Dave's Day Off, when she convinced Jerry to side with her, until Dave “proved” that he was right by throwing up. Clare – While everyone considers Clare a whore, Dave is the only one to actually use the word on a regular basis when describing her. Benny – As the game tester, Dave often tries to bribe Benny into approving his games (as no game can be shipped without Benny's approval). Dave despises having to bribe Benny, and at one point even put out a hit on him. Clarence – While no one except Larrity seems to have a problem with Clarence's homosexuality, Dave is the only one who has ever been seen encouraging it. Notable antics While Dave is impulsive and reckless in every episode so far, there are some that are of exceptional note. In the first episode, entitled '''The Woz, Dave persuaded the majority of the staff to choose Larrity over Belecovision, setting the stage for the entire series. In fact, as soon as Woz said Larrity's name, Dave immediately declared him “perfect, because he's not Belecovision.” In E.T., Dave was given a VIP ticket to go see the movie E.T. The Extra Terrestrial but instead sold it to a kid waiting in line to pay for a trip to a strip club. When he returned to GameAVision, he improvised the plot, effectively causing the game to become horrible. In Super Prison Breakout, Dave convinced his cellmate, Hondo, to break his vow of peace and kill hundreds of innocent people in an attempt to break out of prison. In Valley of the Silicon Dolls, Dave inserts the code for a violent game of his into the teddy bear, claiming that the CPU would have trouble understanding both source codes simultaneously. He then proceeded to urinate on the bear. When Mary asked what that part accomplished, Dave responded “What part?” to which Mary replied “This is not going to end well.” In Dean in Charge, as Dean was the temporary head of GameAVision, Dave pitched a game called “Bros,” which he had no intention of actually making, so he could get things from Dean, claiming that these things would help him design the game. Everyone else eventually followed, realizing that “he is that stupid.” In Car Robber Sunnyvale, Dave's refusal to pay Jason Zumwalt more than five dollars for his voice led Zumwalt to blow up Jerry's car, burn down Jerry's house, and even kidnap Jerry and amputate his right hand. List of games created by Dave *'Nazi Sniper '- Rejected A game created by Dave in The Woz, a game where the palyer does a assassination attempt on a couple of "nazis". Larrity lost interest in it when he realized it was a guy who was sniping Nazis, not the other way around. *'Drunk Tank '-''' Not Examined''' *'Floating Space Rocks' A game created by Dave the night before the episode E.T. takes place. After completing the game, Dave took a celebratory hit from the Degobong and passed out. His ass plays the game from time to time, but isn't very good at it and tends to lose. *'Pizza Man' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over, a game where a player avoids getting or probably leading pizza toppings to trap them and land on a giant slice of pizza, this game makes another appearance in the episode Todd Loses His Mind. *'Moon Tennis'-'Published' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over, A game where you play tennis on the moon, This game was mentioned again in the episode The Kid is Mine Due to Michael Jackson's impression and stated that he wanted to make a game just like that. *'Bacon Avenger'-'Published' A game created by Dave in the episode The Take Over for the Protendo company, A game where you torch a humanoid strip of bacon and avoid breaking eggs, They were impressed and the other games that the staff made were terrible, especially Todd's. *'Bacon Avenger 2'-'Coming Soon' Was mentioned by a soldier in the episode Trouble in the Middle East, while asking when it will come out, because his kids loves the game. *'Big Ass Frog'-'Rejected by Benny' *'Moon Banger - Rejected by Benny' A game where you "screw the moon". It was sent through to the game testing department, but Benny went on strike and refused to release it. *'My Pal Jodie - Published' Game created by Dave in the episode My Pal Jodie. In the game, the player tries to impress over actress Jodie Foster by doing backflips, setting wildfires, and ultimately shooting a world leader named Ray-Gun. Dave claims to have been high when developing the game. John Hinkley was inspired by My Pal Jodie to assassinate President Reagan. *'Male Bomber' *'Drink the Kool-aid' *'Ninja Pirate Robots - Published' The game Dave and Jerry finished before quitting Gamavision to work at their own company. It was published under their new company name Stonervision and only sold two copies (as a comparison, the game just above theirs, Hitler in Hell by Bellecovision, sold 2 million copies). *'Space Unicycles' *'Lunch Lady Zombies' *'Wrath of Bong'-'Published' A game created by Dave mentioned in the episode My Pal Jodie and The Great Recession, Todd also mentioned that Dave already designed the game while tricking a couple of children claiming that "he played before", after words Dave ending up getting his ass kicked by the kids. Notable quotes This is a list of notable quotes made by Dave. “Home computers are gonna be a passing fad, like MTV.” “I love you, whores! And I love you, sluts!” “Not to worry, ladies; we stole the games, all hundred thousand of them. High fives all around and Mary and Clare, I'm gonna need a bj from the both of you.” “Like a kid's ever gonna play a Japanese video game. What's it gonna be called? I'm Superior at Math, and Our Country has Zero Blond Chicks?” " Hey i got bigger things on my mind! Like how to use my mind to destroy my mind! " " Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored.... But im Bored Bored Bored Bored..." " Dude this crazy motherfucker is exactly as bad as we thought." " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT VIDEO GAMES AND YOUR HALF A RETARD" " Hey if I'm paying 5 bucks I going to see the worm" " I don't have any honor! Bring It On!" " I have a pretty open mind so i would have to say no" " It probably taste like chicken. It doesn't taste like chicken, it tastes like ass!"